Television stands have previously been adapted for use in vehicles as part of an entertainment system. However, in order to achieve integration into the vehicle many systems employ an unwieldy means for fixation. For example, some prior art stands utilize straps and fasteners that attach to the front seats. Yet other designs have utilized removable stands that do not provide the desired level of stability during movement of the vehicle. An additional problem with the prior art designs is that they result in an obtuse or acute viewing angle, which is uncomfortable and often increases the distance from the screen to the viewer. For example, the screen may be too high or too low for optimal viewing, or angled towards the vehicle floor.
Entertainment systems for vehicles are expensive. One factor contributing to the expense is the fact that the video unit is often of a small size and specially made for use in a vehicle. The video display units utilized by most vehicle entertainment systems are small cathode ray tube televisions or liquid crystal display monitors that are under 8 inches in size. In comparison to televisions specially made for vehicles, small cathode ray tube televisions marketed for use in the home are less expensive. Another problem with the presently available entertainment systems for use in a vehicle are that they require permanent installation. Permanent installation is not desired by all customers for a number of reasons, such as an increased likelihood of theft and a limited use of the entertainment system. Each removable video display system can be used outside of the vehicle, for example but not limited to use in a hotel or a home.
Therefore, a need exists for a video display stand that is capable of holding a larger television of the sizes and designs commonly available in the home entertainment market such as a 9-inch cathode ray tube television or a 12-inch liquid crystal display. Such a system should remove easily, yet also provide a high level of stability during vehicle movement as well a comfortable viewing angle.